Demyx Oneshot  Courage
by CeruleanBlue18
Summary: Demyx, the weakest most useless member or Organisation 13. Or is he? Enter Ceara another member, can she show Demyx just how special he is? One-shot Demyx X OC


Hello there ^_^ I thought I would finally write a Kingdom Hearts one-shot and who better to write about than the adorable Demyx 3 Well I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it, please review :} - DAOTSB

"Hey watch where you're going you crazy loon!" I screamed at the laughing red head as he crashed into the table I was working on.

"Sorry Ceara" he answered bowl in hand, Axel was attempting to cook again. In my mind I was going over his numerous failiers at the simplist cooking tasks, the guy had set salad on fire. Myself? Over the din of the heavy metal pounding from a portable stero and the constant bickering of Axel and his 'apprentice' Demyx I was trying to fill out some paperwork. It wasn't my strongest point, missions were fun writing for hours wasn't. I was halfway through a report on my recent trip to Beasts Castle. 'The castle seems to have fallen into a state of darkness for the time being. Nobodies in this are include Dragoons who mainly occupy the great ballro-" I stoped mid sentence at the fwoosh sound and snaped my head up.

"Fire! Freakin' fire!" Axel yelled batting at his mixing bowl with a tea towel, Demyx was just panicking. I sighed the mixture hadn't even gone into the oven yet and it was on fire? Axel really needed to get ahold of his powers.

Eventually the flames died down leaving a chared yet runny mush in the now warped plastic bowl. "Erm it's..crisparific?" Axel poked the remnants with a spatula it deflated and several bubbles formed.

"It's alive!" Demyx jumped behind Axel who hit him in the head with the spatula.

"It's not alive, it's another failer go get me a new bowl"

"Yes Sir" Demyx darted away.

I shook my head they were like children, I returned to my report. 'Who mainly occupy the great ballroom. As well as weak Gargoyls and Hookbats a suspected mutated and therefore stronger Heartless seems to be taking up residence there'. I had been sent out on Nobody and Heartless observation again, the job drove me crazy it was that boring. Luckily I had Axel, Demyx and Roxas for comic relief, I couldn't live without them. Axel and Demyx were still trying to make their cake by the time I had finished.

Axel was force feeding Demyx thier latest atempt "Eat it!"

"No, no more" Demyx sobbed.

I collected up my jummbled sheets of paper, I had to get to Saix and fast he could be one mean SOB when it came to deadlines. As I went past the pair Demyx lunged grabing onto my left sleave "Ack!" I cried as he almost pulled me over.

"Ceara" Make him stop!" he pleaded giving me puppy dog eyes.

I sighed "Dem I don't have time for this"

"Please!"

"Fine, fine just let go" I shook my arm to detach him "Axel please leave this poor blubering creature alone"

"Aww you're no fun Ceara" Axel threw the mixture into the bin.

I laughed before leaving "No! Don't go" Don't leave me with him!" Demyx yelled after me.

I had to run down the coridoors of the castle almost killing myself on the stupid amount of stairs to get to Saix in time, he still glared at me as he snatched the papers from my hand even though I was just on time. Whoo I had the rest of the day off, now what to do with it? As I happily walked back a familier figure came into view "Roxas, I havn't seen you in ages" I smiled.

"Hey Ceara" he wandered over "Running late for your paperwork deadline again?"

"No, I was right on time"

"Uh-huh sure" he grinned "So what you doing now?"

"I have a free afternoon" I smiled with glee

"Ceara!"

The screech of my name came from not that far away I glanced around "That sounded like-" I was tackled from behind by my assalient almost ending up with my face smushed to the floor "Demyx" I finished sighing at the male clinging to my back shaking. Roxas was trying to to laugh covering his mouth with a hand, I sent a 'not again' look his way then patted the top of Demyxs head. "What's up Dem?"

Demyx had graduated from the pitiful but adorable creature you can't say no to acadamy with top marks, he moved his head closer to my hand and hid his face in the crook of my neck "Axel's being a meanie" he sobbed.

"Is that all? You almost broke my nose just for that?" He nodded and I sighed "I guess I can forget that afternoon off"

"Yay!, come spend it with us" Demyx cheered.

"I'm afraid they'll be no time for socialising" I almost shivered at the voice, it belonged to Saix "You've been given another mission to be completed ASAP"

"Great" I took the slip from his hand and read the mission information, Nobody and Heartless observation again. Oh fun.

"I expect to have a full report in three hours" Saix muttered as he headed off arms full of paperwork.

Demyx was still clinging to me like a limpet "Dem you're going to have to let go"

"But I don't wanna!" he protested.

"I have to go to Hallow Bastion otherwise Saix will beat me"

"Aww fine" he peeled himself off me with a pout and went over to Roxas. I opened up a portal and turned to wave at the pair.

Demyx was still sulking "Good luck, I'll take care of the pest" Roxas laughed.

I waited until I was within the portal to let my face fall, I really didn't want to go back to Hallow Bastion. Well I guess the right phrase was return there, it had been two years.

I stepped out into the crisp evening air in the far ruined side of the city, it felt strange to be back. "Dancers, come to me!" Orbs of black and purple light formed allowing several Dancer Nobodies to join me. Like Luxord and his Gamblers, Dancers were my specialist Nobody and I could control them how I liked. I took a seat on one of the half tumbled walls and gave them instructions, they had two hours tops the place was already giving me the chills. They teleported away leaving me alone, I didn't know what to do I didn't want to wander around.

The Dancers returned some time later and immediately began relaying information, I took down what I could scribbling on a scrappy old notepad. Whilst I was doing so one of the Dancers turned then poised itself to attack, when I glanced up I froze standing a few meters away staring at me with those same cold eyes was Squall. The Dancers tensed up surrounding me in a protective ring. Squall didn't move, the wind blew his hair across his face and tugged at his clothes. I stood as if in a trance.

"Squall?" I feared my voice wouldn't travel I spoke his name so quietly but he heard and frowned.

"You're not welcome here, leave" he demanded.

"I stepped out from behind the Dancers ordering them to stand down. "Squall..." I couldn't find the right words to say, it had been so long. "I'm sorry...I.." My eyes widened as he leapt towards me gunblade outstretched, he landed some feet behind me. I felt liquid on my face, he had sliced my cheek.

"What's wrong with you! It's me Ceara!"

"I told you to leave. Next time I'll kill you" He was completely cold, nothing like the Squall I had grown up with, I was no longer his friend. I was the enemy. I continued to stare at him hoping if I looked long enough he would remember and smile. His empty gaze told me everything, it was over. Trying to tell myself my tears weren't there I turned away pulling my hood up. My Dancers swarmed around me as I opened a portal, I didn't glance back I knew I couldn't without completely breaking down.

Steam from my coffee swirled up into the air. I faintly felt the heat on my face but my mind was elsewhere, deep in the past when I was normal. When I actually had a heart. Squall, if only things had been different we could have...my thoughts were interrupted by arms around my neck.

"Aww don't cry Ceara"

I was crying? Sure enough there were tears drying on my face, I quickly wiped them away.

"I still love you Ceara" I felt a gentle pressure as a kiss was placed on the plaster covering the wound on my cheek, I think I sniffled a little. Demyx leapt onto me with such force that my cup went flying across the room.

"Ack!" I cried ignoring Demyx who was clinging to me so tightly he was like a second skin. It landed on the brand new white carpet the coffee spreading out to form a large brown stain. "Ahh! The carpet!" I leapt from the sofa dragging the still attached Demyx with me to examine the damage. "oh no, oh crud" I cried kneeling down next to the spot. "Quick you blast it with water and I'll try to get it out!"

"What the hell are you two doing?" Axel wandered in just as I got the last of the mark out, Demyx was amusing himself with some soap suds.

"Come and dry this before Leader notices!"

"You spilt coffee on the new carpet!"

"Shush! Not so loud!" I scolded as he held his hands out over the wet patch.

Fwoosh! I had to check my eyebrows were still there. "You frickin' idiot!" I punched him in the arm, the carpet was now on fire.

"Run for it!" Demyx caught my arm and tugged me into the hallway.

"But the fire!"

"Not our problem now!" Axel led us into the library.

Zexion glared at us dissaprovingly when we all hid behind a huge tome too difficult for us to understand.

It wasn't long before Leader found out, his cry of pure despair was heard throughout the entire castle even the laboratory. Zexion smirked at us knowing that when Saix found us we were in some serious trouble. I felt Axel nudge me in the arm "What? I'm tying to plan my- I mean our escape"

"Do you remember the Christmas party last year? Where Zexion got completely smashed?"

"Yeah and?"

Axels grin widened "And he declared his undying love for you"

"Oh God" I actually face palmed "It's all coming back to me"

"Well how about using some of your woman charm to get us out of this?"

I glared at the redhead coldly but then realised it was better than getting caught and lectured by Saix. Again. I stood and dusted my coat off, Zexion stole a quick glance before returning to his novel.

Remember suck in your gut, push out your chest and flutter those eyelashes" Axel was going to be recovering from the hit to the head for a long time.

Demyx pouted as I made my way over to the as we dubbed him emo child "I don't like this plan"

"Hi" I greeted warmly clasping my hands in front of me, God I was so nervous. If I had been anyone else I probably would have been hit in the face with a book by now.

Zexion removed his glasses and glanced up, his hair covered his right eye almost completely "Can I help you?"

"I need you too-" I never finished my sentence as a hand clamped down on my shoulder and pushed me forwards.

"Try to kiss him on your way down" I heard Axel whisper in my ear as I went tumbling down. I tried to catch myself on the desk but lost my grip and ended up colliding with Zexions chest. Surprisingly he caught me and so cushioned my fall when we hit the hard floor.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I cried scrambling to get off him noticing at the same time his face was bright red.

He griped my arm as he sat up "Stay here, don't get up"

It was an order not a request, he returned to his seat just as Saixs voice echoed around the room. Zexion dropped Axel and Demyx right in it but kept my presence hidden much to my relief. I heard the angry protests of the two males as they got dragged away for punishment and then there was silence.

"Is it safe?" I whispered glancing at Zexion. He nodded so I got to my feet with a strange urge to laugh, Axels plan had completely backfired. I vaulted over Zexions desk then turned back "I didn't hurt you did I?"

He replaced his glasses "I'm fine"

"Thanks, I really mean it the last thing I needed was another reason for Saix to yell at me"

Zexion refused to meet my gaze, there was still a hint of pink to his cheeks "You're welcome"

I decided to leave him to his books, I had already scarred the guy enough for one day. Axel and Demyx got put on cleaning duty for a week and had to pay for replacement carpet, neither were happy about me getting out of it especially Demyx who sulked about it for ages.

Over the next week I often sat with them as they mopped the floors and polished but when that wasn't possible I spent time reading in the library, Zexion though quiet was good company.

At the end of the week I waited in the grey room for the two lads to get off cleaning duty stretched out on one of the long sofas. It had been a lazy day, after a simple recon mission I had kicked back in my room reading up on metal magic which I was a user of. I was almost dozing off when I felt a presence "Axel?, Demyx?" I asked opening my eyes.

"It's just me" Zexion was standing behind the sofa a small smile gracing his face.

"Oh, hi there" I greeted "I'm just about to get working, honest"

"Of course you are" Zexion held a tome out to me "I came to give you this, I managed to dig it up"

I took it from him and scanned the black leather cover, it was the old book on magic I had been looking for. At that point Demyx turned up at the rooms entrance but neither me nor Zexion noticed him, he looked on with interest.

"I can't believe you found it!" I grabbed him into a tight hug "Thank you so much!"

"I..um..you're welcome" I let go and he straightened "I have more books I think may interest you if you would like another after that one"

"That would be great Zexion, thank you" he nodded and disappeared a book tucked under his other arm.

I sighed how long were the lads going to be? At this rate I was going to be asleep by the time they turned up. I stood Saix appeared in front of me looking mega angry.

"Your newest mission, recon in Hallow Bastion. Leave immediately"

"H...Hallow Bastion? I...I can't go back there" I protested.

Saix glared "You will go or face punishment!"

"But!"

"No excuses!" Saix teleported away, I angrily threw the book at where he had been standing. It skidded along the floor falling open on a random page. I immediately felt guilty and got down on my knees to scoop it up, my fingers shook as I lifted it.

"Ceara?"

Someone knelt down in front of me "I can't go"

I was picked up by gentle hands, I looked up into the depths of Demyxs cerulean eyes he was smiling softly "How about we go together?"

My grip tightened on the tome, I didn't want to. I couldn't face him again. Could I? Demyx squeezed my arm slightly and I found myself nodding. "Okay let's go. Together"

"Yay! It'll be like a girly day out!" Demyx took a hold of my hands and started dancing around.

"Whatever you say Demyx" I laughed.

Hallow Bastion was quiet, standing on a random rooftop I scanned the square like area bellow. My hood was pulled up hiding my hair beneath it and Demyx standing beside me had his up as well. "Looks the same as last time" I commented.

"So let's put it as nothing new to report and jet, Axels probably free by now"

I nodded "Yeah no use in standing here all day-" I sensed the bullet too late, it ploughed into my arm causing me to recoil in pain and my hood to fall down.

"Ceara!" Demyx rushed over accidentally revealing his identity to examine my arm.

"I told you to never come here again" Squall growled a few meters on another roof.

I froze up "It's him!" I gasped "He's going to kill me" I saw Squall raise his gunblade again.

"No he's not!" Demyx covered me like a human shield and took the second bullet to his back.

"Demyx!"

"I'm fine" he grimaced when he tried to move.

"No you're not! What are you doing?"

"I know I can't do a lot, but at leased I can do this for you" he tried to grin but I could tell he was hurting.

"You insist on protecting her? Then I'll cut you down first!"

"No!" As Squall swung his blade I tried to push Demyx away but he wouldn't budge so instead I embraced him to try and take some of the hit. My hands got cut up but I was more concerned about Demyx and the large slash on his back.

"Oh Demyx" I could feel his body shaking "It's alright, you've done enough" Squall had gone too far, I didn't care if he hurt me but Demyx was a different story. I had to pry Demyxs fingers off me so I could get up, I stood in front of him and stretched my arms out.

"Enough! Let us leave and I promise I'll never come back again-" I let out a cry as his gunblade speared my left shoulder. Blood sprayed out covering my coat and the tiles at my feet.

"It's too late for that!" Squall twisted the blade.

"Ceara!" Demyx was scrambling towards me I could see him yelling but not hear the words, my vision began to blur and I felt my knees giving way. He caught me after Squall removed his gunblade "Ceara!" he was shaking and his face extremely pale.

I placed a hand to his cheek and gave him a weak smile "Go, get away while you can"

I felt him grip my hand as I started to slip away "No! I'll never leave you! Do you hear me?"

The remainder of his words were lost as I was consumed by darkness.

When I awoke I was aware of too things, stabbing pain in my shoulder and warmth surrounding my left hand. It was dark with only the dim light of the bedside lamp, a soft gentle sleepy breathing broke the silence. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face when I saw Demyx, he was asleep leaning on the bed one hand holding mine. I reached out and placed my other hand on his head stroking his hair slowly, there was no pain in them though they were heavily plastered.

I was so glad he was alive, bandages covered the slash to his back and gunshot wounds to his torso. I felt so bad that he got hurt because of me, poor sweet Demyx. I shouldn't have let him come with me. He shifted under my touch I pulled back, he lifted himself up and blinked a few times.

"Good morning" I smiled.

A grin began to spread across his face, that fun loving contagious grin. I was immediately engulfed by his arms "Ceara! You're okay! You're really okay!"

I returned his embrace careful not to harm him, his body was wonderfully warm.

"I was so worried" Demyx squeezed me tightly "I thought we had lost you"

I clung to him grateful he was still breathing "Nope still here I'm afraid" as we parted I winced a little.

"Are you okay?" Demyx went pale as I pressed a hand to shoulder, the white bandage was stained crimson in the centre. "I've got bandages let me see"

"I'll be fine" I batted his hands away.

"No!" he caught my hands "I'm going to take care of you"

His face was so serious I relented, he unravelled the soiled material and dabbed antiseptic onto the jagged wound. The liquid stung painfully so I kept wincing.

"I'm sorry"

"It's alright you can't help it" I forced a smile.

Demyx was so careful as if I were made of glass. When he was reapplying the gauze his eyes dimmed a little "I'm sorry Ceara"

"What?" he was speaking so quietly I couldn't hear him properly, he looked up making our gazes meet.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Ceara" he sighed "I really am useless"

"Dem how could you ever think that?" I cried angrily

"It's true isn't it? Axel is funny and Zexion is smart, then there's me I can't even fight"

I caught his face with both my hands "You saved my life Demyx, isn't that worth anything?" I demanded "Look at yourself! Those wounds you have show how amazing you are" My voice caught with emotion as tears started falling "So don't tell me you're useless or worth nothing because if you had died I would have lost everything Demyx"

Demyx placed his hands over mine and lightly squeezed them "Do you? Do you really mean that Ceara?"

"Ever last word" I smiled.

Demyx embraced me tightly shaking a little. I placed my hands on the back of his shoulders and smoothed them over his skin slowly "You were always the most important person to me"

I flexed my shoulder it was still tender but had healed up well, the scar didn't bother me it would always be a reminder of how my life changed, for the better. It severed my from my old bonds as a Somebody and connected me to my new life as a Nobody. I had finally let go, thanks to him.

"Well would you look at that" Axel whistled from the next room. Curious I looked in, Axel had been removing Demyxs bandages and was staring at a scar on his chest. "Ceara come take a look at this" he beaconed me over and pointed at it.

I gasped, one of the bullets had gone through Demyxs back and come out the otherside just missing where his heart would have been. The scar tissue that had formed was in the shape of a heart.

Demyx smiled placing his hand over it "You gave me a heart Ceara"

At that moment I was sure I felt something beating within my own chest.

Well that's it, what did you think? I'm planning an Axel one next. Until next time ^_^ - DAOTSB


End file.
